PokéPark 3 - 打ち砕かれた夢
((IMAGE IS NOT MINE)) It was 12 in the morning it was a Saturday morning and I had just made myself some coffee to get myself woke up. I booted up my computer and logged into it, putting in my password, booting up chrome and checking my email account as I would always do. I had an email from an old friend of mine, Zane. "Hey, I found this game you may like, it's supposedly a fanmade game but I think you'd love to play it as it is a Pokémon game. Here's the link." Under it was a file titled, PokéPark 3 - 打ち砕かれた夢. I knew about PokéPark and how the sequel was less successful and was not enjoyable like the original was, I mean when I was younger I played PokéPark and its sequel, I am a pretty big fan of the Pokémon franchise. I would hesitate, downloading it knowing it could be some form of malware, as I wouldn't be able to scan the file unless I would download it. I eventually would say to myself aloud, knowing I lived alone, in a decent house. "Whatever happens when you download this file, happens." I would click the file icon as it would ask if I wanted to download the file, this slightly setting off a red flag but I would click yes, anyways and would drink some of my coffee as the file would download. Once it downloaded I would open the file. Inside was the game and its game files. Instead of clicking on the game, I decided to look through the files, seeing nothing that seemed out of place. I would then finally go back to where the game was, as I was kind of excited to see what this game had in-store. I would double-click the game as soon my whole screen would turn black as the game would fullscreen. Soon the game would display the titlescreen, PokéPark 3 - 打ち砕かれた夢 I didn't know Japanese so I wasn't quite sure what it said, but the title screen gave a disturbing vibe. The title seemed to be simple Times New Roman. But the background seemed to be a deserted park with a shadow of a Pikachu, its ears drooping obviously saddened by the atmosphere, as it seemed to have been made in Clip Studio or FireAlpaca. Two options appeared, one saying "EROLPXE" the other saying, "NUR" as I naturally was able to tell what the text was saying, and hovered over the erolpxe option and pressed enter, as the screen faded to black. The game started to play a cutscene of Pikachu laying on the ground in a swamp of some sort. The grass was dark green and everything around Pikachu seemed faded and depressing. There were no other pokémon around as it was only Pikachu. The Pikachu itself seemed sad, seeing the place. Soon it went into 3rd person it being a 3D game, as a title box appeared saying, "Forgotten Grotto". I was able to control Pikachu, using the WASD keys and spacebar, as I would walk through the Forgotten Grotto exploring and examine objects which had small descriptions and making my way out and to the park from the titlescreen. "Sky Pavilion" The park from the first game where you'd have to prove your skills to mew. I headed to the top still seeing absolutely no Pokémon and having to parkour up to the top as the Sky Pavilion was in the state where it was nearly destroyed and was crumbling to pieces. Once I made it to the top I saw a dark grey, Mew. The Mew seemed upset as its tail drooped. It had crimson red tears trickling down its face. "You... I thought you've forgotten me but apparently, you haven't.." There was audio, as Mew's voice was deep sounding instead of it being high-pitched. "You killed me remember? When you fought me you shoved me off this platform. Oh, wait. You don't remember. Because your memories were shattered. Well...that doesn't matter anymore. All that matters now is that I make sure a monster like you dies, right here, right now." The screen cuts to black and a picture of a Pikachu crying appears, as a textbox read on the picture hears, "EID EREH UOY RETSNOM" and then some distorted pokemon screams begin to play as disfigured and mangled corpses of pokémon appear before the game closes. I quickly deleted the files off my computer and then sat in my chair, scared but confused. The game was so short but I just didn't really understand what the game was trying to suggest. Did Pikachu kill everyone? Did he get killed and get sent to some island?? I will never get these answers but I am glad things are over.. right? I then remembered the title. I went to google translates to translate it. The title translated to... PokéPark3: A Shattered Memory ((HEYYYyyyy soo uhm... that was it.. the writing I had originally got corrupted so... oopsss? oh well enjoy this I suppose)) Category:Pokemon Category:Attempt was Made Category:PokéMon Category:Video Games Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll